


The Gift Of Life

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Snippets From A Resurrection [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, The Sharing A Bed Part Is Just For Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben speaks with Luke’s ghost.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Snippets From A Resurrection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761094
Kudos: 9
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	The Gift Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Death
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe seems to be torn about the idea of Ben sleeping in the same bed as him. On the one hand, he’s still trying to come to grips with the fact Ben was forced to hurt him (and Ben supposes he can’t really blame him. He could have been stronger, could have left with Snoke when he had the chance, but he was weak. Poe was strong, Poe was always strong), but on the other, he seems reluctant to let Ben go again.  
  
Ben doesn’t know if he can sleep. After all, he’s still remembering that horrifying moment where he was out (he knows the right word is “dead”, but still), when he felt the dyad with Rey break. (Apparently Palpatine made the dyad in an attempt to succeed where his previous attempt with Anakin failed. It had broken when Palpatine died. Ben supposes Snoke was, in a way, covering for his true Master)  
  
He’s remembering other stuff too. Torturing Poe. Torturing Rey. Hurting the defector (maybe he’ll get around to calling him by his proper name, Finn. Maybe). Everything he did because they were strong, and he was weak.   
  
_“You were strong, at the end.”_  
  
Ben turns to look at the hovering blue ghost of Luke Skywalker. The man who had been about to take his life, and the man who gave it back to him. He’s grateful to Luke if only for that. It’s still complicated, but Ben’s still grateful.   
  
Luke continues. _“Your grandfather didn’t live to truly make things right. You could be, in a way, finishing what he started.”_  
  
Poe’s still asleep. Ben watches him, still amazed by the fact that this is the man that Ben would give just about everything to protect. The man who’s brave, strong, kind, funny, the most beautiful man in the galaxy...  
  
"How do I even start?” Ben says.   
  
Luke smiles. _“You already did, Ben. You just have to keep going.”_  
  
And that is, in the end, truly reassuring. The knowledge that Ben has just begun his journey to make things right.   
  
“You gave me a gift, Uncle,” Ben says. “Thank you.”  
  
Luke nods. “I had to.”  
  
He fades just then, and Ben turns on his side, looking over at Poe, who’s still asleep. Reintegrating into the world of the living will undoubtedly be painful, but at the same time, his uncle’s given him a gift that Ben won’t waste.


End file.
